Wrong clone
by ISlayedBuffy
Summary: "Sarah realized why Alison had acted this way. She should've realized it earlier. It was the same reason she could fool the cops. Alison didn't know what had happened to Beth." A one-shot about Sarah meeting Alison for the first time while being Beth.


Sarah's natural instinct when facing danger was to run, to just get the hell out of there. Taking Beth's money and running for the hills with Kira was the original plan. However, that plan was not as waterproof as she'd wished. She couldn't get Kira back, she couldn't run. She was stuck, held down by everything that was Elizabeth Childs life.

When Sarah can't run, she learns. Like a chameleon she adapts to what's around her. As she fell deeper and deeper into the whole mystery of Beth, the harder it got to adapt. People knew who Beth was, they knew how she acted. The civilian shooting wasn't reason enough to have changed this much, and she couldn't fool them all forever.

While Art had been bugging her through one phone, the other pink phone would blow up with messages from an Alison. She never called. It was always a "call me" or "where are you?". But one day, the small pink phone wouldn't stop buzzing. Someone was calling. Alison was calling.

"Hello?" Sarah answered cautiously. She had no idea who Alison was, no idea why there was a pink phone at all. For all she knew, this would make things worse.

"Beth. Finally. Why haven't you called?" the other woman said.

"I uh- I've been busy." Which wasn't a lie per se.

"You're always busy."

"Yeah, well, I've been extra busy. With the trial."

"You told me you'd call me when it was done."

"I forgot, okay? I'm sorry."

"Fine. Are you coming over tomorrow?" Alison asked.

"I wish I could but Art's on my case and you know."

"Please, Beth, I need you." Sarah couldn't say no. She knew she wouldn't win this.

"How about you come pick me up at home and we'll go somewhere?" Sarah asked.

"Okay, we'll just go to the range." Alison answered before hanging up. No byes or anything. Range? With Beth being a cop only range that came to mind was a shooting range. Another problem to add on the list since Sarah had no idea to handle a gun.

* * *

Sarah didn't even get to fully close the car door before she was in flight mode again. Alison, just like Beth and Katja, looked identical to her. She had to get out of there. Just like with everything else in Beth's life, Sarah was just as held down with Alison. She couldn't run.

The flight mode she was in quickly turned to full on panic as the identical woman moved up to kiss her from the drivers seat. There wasn't enough room between the door and her to move away, and fleeing totally from the car would most definitely create suspicion. Alison gave away a satisfied sigh as she broke away from the kiss and drove off.

What in the bloody hell had just happened? More importantly, why were Alison kissing someone identical to her? Did she know Sarah wasn't Beth? Was it all some kind of sick joke? Whatever it was Sarah was not ready for more of that.

* * *

Something was without a doubt off with Beth last time they'd talked, like she was trying to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Alison had understanding for it with all that Beth was going through, but it was something completely different from that.

Now there was once again a different kind of off. This was as if she was trying to piece together a jigsaw puzzle with only black pieces. As if she'd woken up from a coma, with no hint to as what was going or where she was. Worst of all, as if she'd never seen Alison before ever.

Beth was completely lost at the range, she couldn't even hold a gun properly. While she really wanted Beth to get back on the horse, Alison could understand being cautious to holding a gun again, or not feeling right with it. But even Alison knew that was not how you hold a gun unless you want it to recoil to your face. With a sigh she walked over to Beth and stood behind her. Hands on Beth's waist, head on her shoulder.

"Breathe with me. Relax." she whispered, lips softly grazing Beth's skin, who made an effort to not be so close to Alison.

"I don't think this is a good idea, can't you just drive me home again?" Beth asked, something in her voice that wasn't Beth to Alison. Alison shifted her weight as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"No- nothing. I'm just not up for it."

"Elizabeth Childs, you tell me right this second what's wrong." Alison snapped, instantly regretting it. She wasn't suppose to snap at Beth, it would only make things worse. Beth looked unfazed with it. Beth couldn't shoot and was unfazed when Alison snapped at her? All the more reason to worry.

She embraced Beth in a soft hug, getting almost nothing in return, and when she kissed her again, there was absolutely nothing in return. It was just Alison kissing someone who was hardly Beth anymore, until this new Beth backed away with hints of complete panic.

The mere thought that went through Alison's head was stupid. The idea that Beth would make another clone look like her, make them impersonate her, and not tell her about it, was plain stupid. Beth wouldn't do that to her. This had to be Beth. a very different Beth, but Beth nonetheless.

The more she thought about it, the less stupid it seemed. It wasn't impossible. It could be one of Beth's bad jokes. Her way of introducing a new clone to the evergrowing clone club. It wouldn't be completely unlike her. No, no, she wouldn't. Not to Alison, not the new clone.

"Just one. I'm a few." Alison started. Waiting for Beth to continue with a smile, asking why she would pull out the riddle now. She didn't. There was no smile, no asking. There was only confusion in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Alison asked, backing away.

"What do you mean? I'm Beth."

"You're not Beth. Remember that I'm armed." Alison said. For all she knew this could be _the _clone. The one that had been hunting down the clones in Europe. She could've kissed her potential murderer. "Who are you?"

"My name's Sarah." this new clone confessed, a change in her voice. Her accent changed slightly.

"Why are you dressed as Beth?"

Sarah realized why Alison had acted this way. She should've realized it earlier. It was the same reason she could fool the cops. Alison didn't know what had happened to Beth.


End file.
